Xena: Warrior Princess
This article is about the televison show. For the character, see Xena. For other uses, see Xena (Disambiguation)". ---- Xena: Warrior Princess was an Emmy Award-winnning television series which aired from September 4th, 1995 to June 18th, 2001. It was a spin-off from , and was created by the executives of Renaissance Pictures, Robert Tapert and Sam Raimi. They both became the Executive Producers, along with R. J. Stewart and John Schulian. It did, however, eventually outlive it's "parent" show, running for a year longer. The series depicts Kiwi actress Lucy Lawless as Xena the Warrior Princess, an ex-warlord who realises the error of her ways and fights for the Greater Good. Accompanying her is Gabrielle (played by Texan actress Renee O'Connor), a bard and later Amazon Queen, who is Xena's best friend and soulmate. They mainly travel through Greece, although venture into ancient versions of Italy, China, England, Japan, Siberia, Norway and India. The show is heavily influenced by religious, mythological and spiritual factors. Many episodes focus on religions such as Christianity and Hinduism, while others focus on mythological beliefs, mainly Greek and Roman mythology. It features many historical and mythological figures, such as Julius Caesar, Ares, Odin and his Valkyrie and Lucifer. The crew that worked on the show were ever-changing. Some of the crew stayed from beginning to end, but others left mid-way through to work on The Lord of the Rings. There was no set director, writer or producer, although a few of the crew members from these fields did work on numerous episodes. The show has won 5 ASCAP Awards, an Emmy Award and have been nominated for many more; Joseph LoDuca has been nominated several times for his musical writing and composing. Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renee O'Connor as Gabrielle Supporting Cast * Kevin Smith as Ares (Season 1-6) * Ted Raimi as Joxer (Season 1-6) * Adrienne Wilkinson as Eve (Season 5-6) * Alexandra Tydings as Aphrodite (Season 2-6) * Hudson Leick as Callisto (Season 1-5) * Bruce Campbell as Autolycus (Season 1-4) Crew * Executive Producers: ** Sam Raimi ** R.J. Stewart ** Robert Tapert * Co-Executive Producers: ** Liz Friedman ** Eric Gruendemann ** Alex Kurtzman ** Roberto Orci ** Steven L. Sears * Supervising Producers: ** Bernadette Joyce ** Emily Skopov * Line Producers: ** Chloe Smith * Producers: ** Michael MacDonald ** Chris Manheim ** Lanko Miyazaki Synopsis Season One :See main article: Season One (XWP). and Gabrielle in season one's "A Fistful of Dinars".]] After being reformed by Hercules, the skilled warrior Xena meets a young bard named Gabrielle, who, after much persuasion accompanies Xena as they travel around Greece in the name of the greater good. Before they know it, Gabrielle has become an amazon princess and Xena is being tempted by her old ally and mentor, Ares, God of War, to return to her evil ways, as he poses as her father and frames her for murder. But Xena's greatest foe is waiting around the corner - Callisto, a woman who witnessed the deaths of her parents at the hands of Xena's army wants revenge on the warrior princess, as she tries to kill her and revive her former reputation as a killer. Xena and Gabrielle battle with the Titans, hunt for treasure thrown into the Trojan War and are even faced with Celesta, the Goddess of Death herself, as their journey is only just beginning... Season Two :See main article: Season Two (XWP). Xena and Gabrielle continue on their journey, as Xena is once again reminded of her past, only this time in the form of her son, Solan, fathered by her ex-lover and partner in crime, Borias. Xena is killed in a brutal fight, and she relives her time with Julius Caesar and former mentor M'Lila whilst laying on her deathbed. "The Price".]] She is, however, given another chance at life by the spirit of M'Lila, and so Autolycus, Gabrielle and Ephiny retrieve Ambrosia and she is able to live once again. Xena is later forced to team up with Callisto (who is now immortal due to eating a Golden Apples) to defeat the former amazon queen turned God, Velasca. There is also a look into the lives of the future descendants of Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer, Melinda Pappas, Janice Covington and Jack Kleinman respectively, as they search for Gabrielle's legendary scrolls that chronicled Xena's journeys throughout ancient Greece. As the duo fight their way through Bacchus and his Bacchae, help the legendary Ulysses return home and defend themselves against Callisto, who manages to break out of prison and even swap bodies with Xena, they grow even more closer and continue to build an ever-growing friendship. Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Episodes : See Main Article: Season One (XWP) Season 1 Season 2 Season Total Image Title Writer Director Original Airdate 2 1 "Orphan of War " Steven L. Sears Charles Siebert September 30, 1996 Xena and Gabrielle battle with the Centaurs , to keep Dagnine from getting the Ixion Stone . 2 2 "Remember Nothing " Chris Manheim Anson Williams October 7, 1996 The Fates grant Xena one wish, that she had never became a warrior, but only if she never draws blood in anger. Xena finds that this wish has consequences on the lives of the ones she loves. 2 3 "The Giant Killer " Terence Winter Gary Jones October 14, 1996 A retelling of the story of David and Goliath. Goliath, an old friend of Xena's, has taken the path of evil after the death of his family. 2 4 "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" Adam Armus , Nora Kay Foster T.J. Scott October 21, 1996 Bacchus turns Gabrielle into a Bacchae . Xena with the help of Joxer and Orpheus try to stop Bacchus from creating more Bacchaes, and turn Gabrielle back to human. 2 5 "Return of Callisto" R.J. Stewart T.J. Scott October 28, 1996 Callisto escapes from prison and sends Xena word that she will continue killing. Gabrielle's honeymoon with Perdicus is interrupted by Callisto. 2 6 "[[Warrior... Princess... Tramp|'Warrior... Princess... Tramp']] " R.J. Stewart Josh Becker November 4, 1996 Xena has to help Princess Diana once more, but finds Meg, another Xena look-alike, already filling the role. 2 7 "Intimate Stranger" Steven L. Sears Gary Jones November 11, 1996 Callisto , with the help of Ares , stalks Xena in her dreams. Using Xena's guilt over her death, Callisto manages to switch bodies, leaving Xena in her place in Tartarus . 2 8 "Ten Little Warlords " Paul Robert Coyle Charles Siebert November 18, 1996 Without his sword Ares is no longer a God, and can not put Xena back in her body or control anger in peaceful people. 2 9 "A Solstice Carol " Chris Manheim John T. Kretchmer December 9, 1996 Xena and Gabrielle try to spread some holiday cheer to King Silvus , who has out-lawed celebrating The Winter Solstice. 2 10 "The Xena Scrolls " Robert Sidney Mellette Charlie Haskell January 13, 1997 Two archaeologists are in search for Gabrielle's scrolls, but find more than what they bargained for. 2 11 "Here She Comes... Miss Amphipolis " Chris Manheim Marina Sargenti January 20, 1997 Xena goes undercover in a beauty pageant to protect the contestants and find out who's trying to break the peace between 3 former enemies. 2 12 "Destiny " Steven L. Sears , R.J. Stewart Robert Tapert January 27, 1997 A fatally injured Xena enters a coma and remembers how she became the "Destroyer of Nations". Gabrielle seeks out a doctor of Xena's past. 2 13 "The Quest " R.J. Stewart Michael Levine February 3, 1997 Xena, now in the spirit world, seeks out Autolycus to help get the Dagger of Helios , so she can open the lock to the Ambrosia. 2 14 "A Necessary Evil " Paul Robert Coyle Mark Beesley February 10, 1997 After Velasca makes herself a God, she seeks out revenge on Gabrielle for not giving her the right of Caste. Xena and Gabrielle must team up with an old enemy to defeat Velasca. 2 15 "A Day in the Life" R.J. Stewart Michael Hurst February 17, 1997 Xena must protect two villages at the same time. One being invaded my a warlord, and the other one destroyed by a giant. 2 16 "For Him The Bell Tolls" Adam Armus , Nora Kay Foster Josh Becker February 24, 1997 When a prince and princess are united by Cupid, a selfish Aphrodite puts a spell on Joxer, that makes him brave and irresistible to women, in order to stop the wedding. 2 17 "The Execution " Paul Robert Coyle Garth Maxwell April 7, 1997 Gabrielle and Xena try to prove a man, that saved Gabrielle's village, innocent from murder. 2 18 "Blind Faith " Adam Armus , Nora Kay Foster Josh Becker April 14, 1997 Gabrielle has been sold to a royal trap by a punk, and Xena forces the punk to help her save Gabrielle while gradually going blind in the process. 2 19 "Ulysses" R.J. Stewart Michael Levine April 21, 1997 Xena and Gabrielle aides Ulysses on crossing the sea after the Trojan War , and enduring Poseidon 's wrath. 2 20 "The Price" Steven L. Sears Oley Sassone April 28, 1997 Xena, consumed with hate, takes on The Horde, and puts her friendship with Gabrielle in danger. 2 21 "Lost Mariner" Steven L. Sears Garth Maxwell May 5, 1997 Gabrielle ends up on the cursed ship of Cecrops , after being rescued from a shipwreck. The only escape from the cursed ship is death, unless Xena can end the curse. 2 22 "A Comedy of Eros " Chris Manheim Charles Siebert May 12, 1997 Baby Bliss has stolen his father's bow and arrows , and causes havoc with Xena, Gabrielle, and Draco, when all three of them is bitten by the love-arrow. Season 3 Season Total Image Title Writer Director Original Airdate 3 1 "The Furies " R.J. Stewart Gilbert M. Shilton September 29, 1997 Ares sends The Furies after Xena for failure to avenge the murder of her father. 3 2 "Been There, Done That " Hilary Bader Andrew Merrifield October 6, 1997 Xena is doomed to repeat the same day over and over, until she can figure out what it is she must do. 3 3 "The Dirty Half Dozen " Steven L. Sears Rick Jacobson October 13, 1997 Ares steals the secret of Hephaestus ' metal and gives it to Agathon , a warlord. Xena tries to give four assassins, she trained, a second chance like she had. 3 4 "The Deliverer " Steven L. Sears Oley Sassone October 20, 1997 Xena goes to Britannia to help Boadicea fight Caesar . Gabrielle finds herself in a dangerous situation with a cult. 3 5 "Gabrielle's Hope " R.J. Stewart Charles Siebert, Andrew Merrifield October 27, 1997 Gabrielle is informed from Banshees that she is carrying the "Child of Darkness." 3 6 "The Debt: Part 1 " R.J. Stewart Oley Sassone November 3, 1997 Xena travels to Chin to kill the son of a former allie . Gabrielle tries to stop her. 3 7 "The Debt: Part 2 " R. J. Stewart Oley Sassone November 10, 1997 Xena, being betrayed by Gabrielle, is carried out to await execution in prison, while remembering how Lao Ma gave her the chance to change her life. 3 8 "The King of Assassins " Adam Armus, Nora Kay Foster Bruce Campbell November 17, 1997 Joxer's twin brother Jett is on a mission to assassinate Cleopatra , unless Xena , Gabrielle , Autolycus , and Joxer can stop him. 3 9 "Warrior... Priestess... Tramp " Adam Armus, Nora Kay Foster Robert Ginty January 12, 1998 When the Hestian High Prestess Leah , another Xena look-alike, disappears Meg fills in. Xena finds Leah impersonating her, and tries to figure out who is after the hestian virgins . 3 10 "The Quill is Mightier... " Hilary Bader Adrew Merrifield January 19, 1998 Aphrodite, wanting to teach Gabrielle a lesson, puts a spell on her scrolls so that everything she writes comes true. 3 11 "Maternal Instincts " Chris Manheim Mark Beesley January 26, 1998 Someone has released Callisto from the lava pit, while Xena and Gabrielle is in the Centaur 's land to celebrate a treaty and visit Solan . 3 12 "The Bitter Suite " Steven L. Sears O Oley Sassone February 2, 1998 After nearly killing one another from out of anger and deception, Xena and Gabrielle find themselves in The Land of Illusia, a strange and dream-like world. 3 13 "One Against an Army " R.J. Stewart Michael Levine February 9, 1998 Xena, now in the spirit world, seeks out Autolycus to help get the Dagger of Helios , so she can open the lock to the Ambrosia. 3 14 "Forgiven " R.J. Stewart Garth Maxwell February 16, 1998 Xena and Gabrielle are in search for the stolen Urn of Apollo with the help or Tara, whom is trying to replace Gabrielle as Xena's sidekick. 3 15 "King Con " Chris Manheim Janet Greek February 23, 1998 When Joxer hits it big at a casino, he is conned out of all his money and has his sword stolen. He is then beaten almost to death, and Xena plans to bring down the ones responsible. 3 16 "When in Rome " Steven L. Sears John Laing March 2, 1998 Xena learns that the hero Vircinix of Gaul, has been captured by Caesar , She captures Crassus , one of Caesar's enemies, in hopes of him wanting to trade. 3 17 "Forget Me Not " Steven L. Sears John Laing March 8, 1998 Gabrielle seeks Mnemosyne in hopes she can rid her of the memories of her recent betrayals against Xena with Hope , and in Chin . But to give up the bad she must give up the good too. 3 18 "Fins, Femmes and Gems " Adam Armus, Nora Foster Josh Becker April 11, 1998 Xena , Gabrielle and Joxer attempt to put the North Star back into the sky after Aphrodite stole the Mystic Diamond (which is vital to the North star) from the Temple of the Heavens. . 3 19 "Tsunami " Chris Manheim John Laing April 20, 1998 .Xena , Gabrielle , and Autolycus are trapped in a sunken ship, after its is hit by a tidal wave. They must figure a way out before they run out of time and oxygen. 3 20 "Vanishing Act " Terry Winter Andrew Merrifield April 27, 1998 Autolycus must find out who stole a certain statue, if he is to keep hist title of "The King of Thieves." Xena and Gabrielle assist him and find it is more personal for him then they think. 3 21 "Sacrifice: Part 1 " Steven L. Sears David Warry Smith May 10, 1998 Xena and Gabrielle rescue Seraphin , a sacrifice that will bring about the return of an evil Goddess, presumably Callisto . When Xena confronts her, she discovers that the Goddess is in Fact Hope . 3 22 "Sacrifice: Part 2 " Paul Robert Coyle Rick Jacobson May 19, 1998 Hope takes the form of Gabrielle and joins forces with Ares to create a race of superbeings. Hope denies Callisto her wish to die until Dahak is released onto the World and so, in her anger joins Xena and Gabrielle. Season 4 Season Total Image Title Writer Director Original Airdate 4 1 "Adventures in the Sin Trade: Part 1" R.J. Stewart, Rob Tapert T.J. Scott September 28, 1998 Xena travels to Siberia and the Amazon Land of the Dead in search for Gabrielle . 4 2 "Adventures in the Sin Trade: Part 2" Rob Tapert , R.J. Stewart T.J. Scott October 5, 1998 Xena continues her search for Gabrielle and prepares the Northern Amazons to combat against Alti . 4 3 "A Family Affair " Liz Friedman & Chris Manheim Doug Lefler October 12, 1998 Xena finds is reunited with Gabrielle in Poteidaia, but something is haunting the town- the Destroyer, Hope's offspring, and has Xena questioning if Gabrielle is who she says she is. 4 4 "In Sickness and in Hell" Adam Armus , Nora Kay Foster Josh Becker October 19, 1998 Xena goes back to get Argo . Meanwhile, Gabrielle gets a rash and Xena gets lice, and the Scythian Army are planning to destroy a near by city. 4 5 "A Good Day" Steven L. Sears Rick Jacobson October 26, 1998 Xena tries to start an upcoming war between Caesar and Pompey , somewhere they can do no harm and waste their troops. 4 6 "A Tale of Two Muses" Gillian Horvath Michael Hurst November 2, 1998 Xena, Gabrielle, Autolycus, and Tara bring dancing to a town where it is banned. 4 7 "Locked Up and Tied Down" Rob Tapert , Josh Becker Rick Jacobson November 9, 1998 Xena is sent to Shark Island Prison for killing a woman in a cruel manner, many years ago. Gabrielle attempts to break her out, unsure if shes heard the full extent of what happened years ago. 4 8 "Crusader" R.J. Stewart Paul Lynch November 16, 1998 Xena and Gabrielle meeta woman warrior, Najara , who forces sinners and warlords into the way of the light but Xena is not completely sure she is as good as she says she is.. 4 9 "Past Imperfect" Steven L. Sears Garth Maxwell January 7, 1999 .Xena realizes that she is being outsmarted by her own tactics - tactics that she used to invade Corinth and begin the Battle of Corinth . 4 10 "The Key to the Kingdom" Eric A Morris Bruce Campbell January 11, 1999 Meg , Autolycus and Joxer team up to find the key to unlocking and discovering the Crown of Athena . 4 11 "Daughter of Pomira" Linda McGibney Patrick Norris January 18, 1999 When Xena and Gabrielle run into some young Horde out hunting they notice that the youngest of them have blond hair and striking looks. After investigating she realizes that the issue is more personal then she thinks.. 4 12 "If the Shoe Fits" Adam Armus & Nora Kay Foster Josh Becker January 25, 1999 Xena , Gabrielle , Joxer , and Aphrodite tell their own versions of "Cinderella" to Aleshia , a young princess who has run away from home. 4 13 "Paradise Found " Chris Manheim Rob Tapert February 1, 1999 When Xena and Gabrielle fall down a hole whilst taking shelter in a cave they find a bucolic world of seeming peace, inhabited solely by the peaceful Aidan and his crazy caretaker. 4 14 "Devi" Chris Manheim Garth Maxwell February 8, 1999 Xena and Gabrielle travel to exotic India, where Xena helps rescue a beleagured magician names Eli, and Gabrielle discovers she may have the ability to heal, but it may come from a sinister source.. 4 15 "Between the Lines" Steven L. Sears Rick Jacobson February 15, 1999 While traveling through India , Xena and Gabrielle's souls are sent into the future through the power of Mehndi to protect their good karma from the reincarnated Alti . 4 16 "The Way" R.J. Stewart John Fawcett February 22, 1999 Xena seeks the help of the god Krishna to rescue Gabrielle and Eli from the clutches of the King of the Demons.. 4 17 "The Play's the Thing" Ashley Gable & Thomas Swyden Chris Graves March 1, 1999 Gabrielle unknowingly becomes a pawn in a theater scam when one of her scrolls falls into the hands of Zehra , the "Queen of Cons". 4 18 "The Convert" Chris Manheim Andrew Merrifield April 19, 1999 In the midst of a fight, Joxer self-defensively kills the warlord Kryton , Meanwhile, Najara crosses paths with Gabrielle and Xena again. 4 19 "Takes One to Know OnTakes One to Know One" Jeff Vlaming Chris Graves April 26, 1999 Xena, Cyrene, Joxer, Minya, Lila and Autolycus have organised a surprise birthday party for Gabrielle, but when Ravenica, a bounty hunter is murdered, Discord forces Xena to discover who the killer is and give them up before time runs out, or she will take everybody. 4 20 "Endgame" Steven L. Sears Garth Maxwell May 3, 1999 Gabrielle takes over as the Queen of the Amazons when Ephiny is killed by Brutus , in the heat of battle, While Xena pursues Brutus, hoping he'll lead her to Pompey. 4 21 "The Ides of March" R.J. Stewart Ken Girotti May 10, 1999 Xena attempts to assassinate Caesar, but an unexpected enemy from the past intervenes. 4 22 "Deja Vu All Over Again " R.J. Stewart Renee O'Connor May 17, 1999 In modern day USA, Annie Day believes she is the reincarnation of Xena. Her boyfriend Harry takes her to se Mattie Merrill, a psychologist who specializes in past life experiences. Season 5 Season Total Image Title Writer Director Original Airdate 5 1 "Fallen Angel" R.J. Stewart, Rob Tapert John Fawcett September 27, 1999 Xena and Gabrielle, now released from their mortal coils, join forces with the Archangel Michael to battle Callisto and the infernal forces of Hell . 5 2 5 3 5 4 5 5 5 6 5 7 5 8 5 9 5 10 5 11 5 12 5 13 5 14 5 15 5 16 5 17 5 18 5 19 5 20 5 21 5 22 Season 6 Gallery Xena season 1.jpeg|Season One (Region 1) DVD|link=Season One (XWP) Xena season 2.jpeg|Season Two (Region 1) DVD|link=Season Two (XWP) Xena season 3.jpeg|Season Three (Region 1) DVD|link=Season Three (XWP) Xena season 4.jpeg|Season Four (Region 1) DVD|link=Season Four (XWP) Xena season 5.jpeg|Season Five (Region 1) DVD|link=Season Five (XWP) Xena season 6.jpeg|Season Six (Region 1) DVD (Director's Cut Edition)|link=Season Six (XWP) Category:Television Show